Hunter Redfern's other Daughter, Elizabeth
by Isabella Narcissa Malfoy
Summary: All Jennifer wanted was to experience an amazing dream, she had no idea she was another person in a different world, the Night World; A secret society, where Lamia, made Vampires, werewolves and witches hid from the humans, then everything changed...
1. Chapter 1

Soul-mates

_A Vampire Fan Fiction_

_Based on the Vampire Books, Night World Series_

**Chapter 1**

_When Dreaming_

"They say", Jennifer Elizabeth, thought sleepily, "all stories truly begin when you are dreaming"… Jennifer stretched out lazily on her beg, pulling the cream colored duvet snugly around her lean body, her shoulder length brunette hair twisted around her head on her pillow, she squeezed her eyes shut wishing she could fall asleep and dream …It was the middle of the summer, Jennifer's room felt like a sauna, her window was all the way open and even though there was a slight breeze she felt no relief from the heat. Tossing and turning Jennifer finally drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

The first thing Jennifer was aware of was the room was no longer hot, in fact she felt almost chilly. She pulled the duvet around her, but nothing seemed to make her warmer. She frowned, and suddenly realized she could hear things around her in ways that should have been impossible. The wind was blowing wildly outside the window, which by the sound of it was closed, this fact deepened her frown- she knew she had left her window open last night. Sitting up she opened her eyes, and found she was no longer in her small sweaty room that she shared with her sister, but she was in the middle of a large white room, with a queen size four poster bed, and just across from her a huge window with floor to ceiling burgundy drapes. She looked around at the uniqueness of the room, the antique wooden furniture, and found herself mumbling, "Where am I?"

From down the hallway foot steps sounded, and not only that, but something that was beating like a drum. Jennifer frowned, and closed her eyes, the beating was something familiar sounding, that was what her mind was telling her, but she couldn't place it. She suddenly had a feeling she should lie back down and pretend to be asleep, she lay her head on the pillow and pulled the blankets up, as the door handle at the entrance to the room, squeaked and turned, the door opened, and the foot steps continued into the room, along with the soft beating noise.

That's when Jennifer remembered what the beating noise must be- it was a heart! She could smell it now, sweet and- her eyes flew open, she wanted to throw her hands over her mouth in shock, she could feel her canine teeth extending in her mouth slowly, becoming sharp points like those of a feline, and the thirst that came with it … Her head was pounding, this was impossible… she couldn't be a- a, Vampire… Peeking over the edge of her blanket Jennifer saw an old woman move slowly to the drapes, and peek out, she was dressed how you would have thought an old fashioned maid should be dressed, complete with the black dress and frilly apron. The old woman turned and looked at Jennifer, her old face cracking into a smile. As Jennifer watched her walk slowly over, she had a feeling that she knew this woman but could not place her name, or how she knew her.

"Ah, I see you are awake, my Elizabeth." The old woman crooned, "Today is a special day." She blinked back tears, and patted Jennifer on her arm. Jennifer's mind was s swirling mass of confusion, since when had she gone by her middle name? Elizabeth? It was Jennifer Elizabeth … "Naomi has looked after Elizabeth Redfern since she was a baby, and her mother before her, and now you are all grown up, and leaving the Island." In the back of her mind Jennifer knew everything Naomi was telling her was true, but it still made no sense. "Promise your old nana that you will visit her." Naomi begged her, grasping her arm with a fierceness Jennifer was amazed the old woman had. Jennifer nodded, and smiled patting the old woman's hand. Naomi grunted, and patting her on the face, said "Your breakfast is over on the table, it is too bright out yet to open the curtains, when you are done eating your father, Hunter will be waiting for you in the entrance way." Taking one tearful last look at Jennifer, the old woman, Naomi stood and slowly made her way from the room.

Once Jennifer was sure the old woman had gone, she stood and stretched, then decided to look around the room. She pulled open the drawers on the dressers, and found stockings, and petticoats, yanked open the wardrobe and found medieval looking dresses and gowns. She frowned, what time period was it? Turning away from the open wardrobe she found herself standing face to face with a Stanger staring out at her from a free standing mirror. She jumped, and so did the girl in the mirror, that's when she knew that the girl standing there had to be her. "So I really am Elizabeth." She muttered softy.

The girl in the mirror was still short, and thin, but she had pale white skin, waist length brown hair, and amethyst colored eyes, which glinted sliver when she blinked. It almost hurt her to look at the girl in the mirror; she had always wanted to look like this … was it possible she now truly did? She was distracted when the door flew open and a girl who looked very much like herself waltzed into the room, wearing a medieval green dress which accentuated her curvatious form. "Lizzy dear!" she cried and flew across the room, and hugged Elizabeth tightly, then backed away and waved a finger at her, "I told father you would be roaming your room for the last time, but he didn't even listen." She rolled her eyes, and cast a glance at the cup on the table with a look of semi disgust. "You haven't even had breakfast yet?"

Dragging Elizabeth to the table, she pushed her down into the chair, and put the glass into her hand. "Do you know what father would say if I let you go down without eating breakfast?" she waved her hands in the air like they were quotation marks, and lowering her voice said in a mock imitation, "Lilly Redfern, how could you let your sister leave the Island without her final, healthy, meal." Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh at her sister's antics, her laughter sounded like tinkling bells. "But seriously," Lilly continued, "I can't believe he is sending you off to live with some Lamia who are living with the humans" Lilly made a disgusted face. "It's too bad we can't have one last hunt, fresh blood is always better then bottled." She patted Elizabeth's arm, and muttered, "Oh, well, drink up." Then she fluttered back to the door way, and looking over her shoulder said, "I'll tell father you are on your way down." Then Lilly disappeared through the door, leaving Elizabeth alone once more.

Elizabeth looked down into the cup, knowing in her mind what she would see but it still shocked her. The blood swirled thick and dark in the cup; she swallowed her shock, and then let herself smell it. It smelt like thick swirling chocolate, without a thought to what she was doing she tipped the cup to her mouth, feeling her teeth grow, and let herself drain the liquid. She was surprised to find she enjoyed the taste of it in her mouth on her tongue … she frowned, and stood. Lilly had told Hunter Redfern she would be right down and her father or not, Hunter was not a man to leave waiting. She looked around the room and found that a pair of jeans, black stiletto boots, and a purple top had been laid out for her on the foot of the bed. She pulled the clothes on, aware of how uncomfortable they made her feel, of how foreign they felt on her body. She suddenly realized she would probably be more comfortable in the medieval gown, she let out a sigh and left the room, it was time to face her father.

On her way to the Entrance Hall, Elizabeth passed several servants, all dressed as Naomi had been, and all very much human. Frowning she tried to remember something she should have been aware of, but it kept slipping away from her at the last second. Just ahead of her Elizabeth could hear her sister Lilly laughing at something, and a man speaking, it must be Hunter, she thought. Taking a deep breath Elizabeth walked head held high, into the Entrance hall. Lilly stood to one side of the door, keeled over in laughter from some joke Elizabeth had just missed, and Hunter stood there looking every bit as impressive as one could, he was after all one of the eldest Lamia left. He stood, his red hair gleaming, his beard curled slightly, and his solid frame intimidating, but when he saw Elizabeth, his silver eyes softened and he opened his arms, hugging her tightly. He grasped Elizabeth's shoulder with one hand and Lilly's with the other.

"Ah, my two gorgeous daughters." He mumbled. "The millennium of the world is almost upon us, and soon we will change this world for the better." He grinned then, his eyes narrowing, Lilly nodded, but Elizabeth just stared up blankly at her father. "Soon the Lamia, and the Night World will no longer be forced to live in the shadows and in secret. We will find the wild powers, and with them on our side, nothing will stop us." He paused, and nodded to Lilly, "Merry Meet and Merry Part, and Merry Meet Again." She nodded solemnly, "May you be blessed on your mission my daughter." Hunter leaned and kissed her forehead, "Now go." Lilly hugged Elizabeth, and turned from the door, disappearing from view quickly as she turned into a running blur of movement. Hunter turned and looked at Elizabeth one last time, "Merry Meet and Merry Part, and Merry Meet again." He whispered stroking her cheek, "Take care my daughter, the world outside this Island is not as welcoming and accepting as this one is, that is why I want to change it." His eyes hardened and he ushered her out of the house, which when Elizabeth looked back, saw that it really was a castle, and into a waiting horse drawn carriage.

Hunter growled some undecipherable words at the man seated in the driver's seat, words that sounded like a threat, and then waved at Elizabeth, "Goodbye my little Lizzy." He whispered, and the carriage started forward, Hunter turned and went back into the castle, disappearing from view. Elizabeth let out s sigh, she didn't know where she was headed, nor why she had to leave, only that she was. Leaning out the window of the carriage she asked the man driving the carriage where she was going. "Off the island." He replied in an emotionless voice. Realizing she wasn't going to get the answers she wanted from him, she leaned back in her seat, and closed her eyes.

She knew that she had been asleep for several hours because when Elizabeth opened her eyes, the forest around her was dark, and the horses were walking slower then they had when they had started. "Why are we going so slowly." She whined, not really talking to anyone. "Because" then man at the front replied, "Your father thought it would be safer this way. He didn't want you to go by your self, it would have taken only an hour if we had run the distance." Elizabeth bit her lip and frowned, remembering how quickly her sister had taken off into the forest on foot. "Why?" she couldn't help but ask. "Because you have never left the Island since the day you were born, he didn't want you to accidently lead the slaves to the high pass." Elizabeth frowned, but how did that make any sense? If they were running the humans could never have followed, but if they moved at this slow a pace, then surely they could have been followed… she would have said this, but at that moment they came to the edge of the forest and bright lights gleamed ahead.

With her sensitive hearing Elizabeth could sense at least 5 people moving around on the ground ahead of them, she could also hear water crashing against the shore. Her stomach churned, she had always been afraid of the water. She didn't know why that was, perhaps it was an inborn fear that her father had planted in her when she was a child because he didn't want her to leave the Island or perhaps it was her fear of the unknown and if they unknown could hurt her. She shook her head, what was she thinking about? She was a Lamia, she couldn't drown or be harmed by water …

Ahead of them loomed a flat landing which turned out to be a dock. As they got closer Elizabeth could see a small motorboat shifting in the water, attached to the Wharf. Her insides screamed at her, and she looked back over her shoulder out the window at the forest- at the only home she had ever known. Then calmly left the carriage as the driver opened the door and walking slowly head held high, she followed him closer to the boat. Five Lamia came out to meet them, they bowed when she came into view, and then straightened, "My Lady" the one in the middle of the group intoned, "Your sister has already passed by hours ago." She nodded though she didn't know why, and then he continued, "We await your bidding." She nodded again. She was a princess in the World of Night, she knew that somewhere in her brain, but only now did she realize how important it was. "Why am I leaving?" She asked sure that these men would answer her truthfully.

"The Island is to be emptied of Lamia, My lady." A man to the right of her answered. "Why?" she snapped, the noise of the waves putting her on edge. "The millennium is coming, we are moving to the mainland to await its arrival, for soon, this secrecy will no longer be necessary." Something in her brain remembered something of long ago, a prophecy that was older then she- a prophecy about the end of the world from the Blind Maiden, she frowned and wished her sister was there to remind her of what it was. "I see." She muttered. "Shall we be off, my Lady?" the man in the center asked again. Elizabeth nodded and allowed herself to be led down the wharf to the boat. She looked back over her shoulder one last time, and whispered, "Merry Meet and Merry Part," she swallowed, "And Merry Meet again." She sure hoped she would see it again, this Island that had been her home for 17 years. Then she was off, the boat speeding off into the night, taking her to a place she had never known, the world of the Outsiders.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Merry Meet and Merry Part and Merry Meet Again_

Dray was furious. He tossed his head, letting his chocolate brown curls bounce on his head; his serpent green eyes glinted dangerously as he paced the living room in front of his parents. They in turn infuriated him, they both looked up at him so concerned, their pale complexions and sliver eyes glowing dangerously. Dray wanted to spit yell and scream, and then tear the house to shreds, and he knew he could do it too. He looked over at his parents, they had long since given up telling their human neighbors that they were his parents, they looked too young and flawless to have a 15 year old daughter and 17 year old son, they barely looked 20 themselves. The blessing and curse of the Lamia, Dray thought clenching his fist. And his parents had just invited the princess of darkness to stay at their home- well one of the princesses that was …

"How could you?" he heard his voice hiss though the silence in the living room. "How could you invite _her _to stay here?" He nearly spat the word out. He was momentarily distracted as his sister flounced into the room. She flashed her eyes at him, a mock smile on her face, "Dee" she said semi-bossily, "You know mom and dad only mean well. They are distant cousins with the Redferns after all, and anyways I doubt that Elizabeth Redfern will be very," she made quotation marks with her hands in the air, "dark. From what I have heard she has never left the Island once since the day she was born and her mother died." Dray felt his upper lip stiffen, his sister Juliet was the only one who could talk him out of his moods, and he hated it, he also hated being called Dee.

"Juliet." Dray heard his mother day scathingly, as she stood and took Juliet's arm, "Do not make Dray any angrier then he already is." Dray wanted to yell at all of them, angry?! He was beyond angry, he was furious… He watched through his blurred burning green and sliver eyes as he watched his father stand and lead his mother and sister out of the room, then he turned and looked back at Dray. "Catherine, take Juliet upstairs. Draco" his father intoned using his full name, a name that was now just a character in some book… Dray narrowed his eyes. "If you can not agree with the decisions that I and your mother had made then perhaps you should leave. Because while you are young enough to be under my roof, you will follow my rules." Dray's eyes narrowed to slits. "Fine, dad. I'll leave for now. Marcus has been wanting me to come stay with him anyways." This time it was his father's turn to narrow his eyes, "Be careful" he hissed, "Do not tempt me to kick you out." Dray tossed his head, and fled the living room. What he wanted right now was to calm down, and Marcus's pad was just the place… even if Marcus was in the House of Darkness and a Werewolf… it was better then here right now.

___________________

Elizabeth's stomach had barely gotten over being sick when they reached the shore and she was ferreted into a long black limo which sped away from the curb so fast she hit the back of the seat with a thud and had to cling on to the seat so she didn't get thrashed around. In all the ride was not pleasant, and she was starting to get really tired, her body hurt and the clothes she was wearing felt so odd and foreign to her body. When the limo screeched to a halt and looking around Elizabeth could see out the dark windows, tiny houses all crammed in next to each other. Where had she been brought? Her head was swimming, her throat itched. The limo door was opened, "My lady," muttered the man who must have been the driver, he was clothed in black and bowing at her through the open door offering her is hand. Elizabeth saw more then felt her hand reach out towards the man, she stepped from the limo and he led her to the door of one of the houses. "It is here I leave you, majesty." He knocked on the door, and then with a bow turned and walked back to the limo which was soon speeding away from the curb yet again.

The door opened and a strong arm took her own, she looked up into a set of worried but friendly eyes, "You must be Elizabeth Redfern. Merry Meet, and welcome to my home, I am Christophus, my wife Catherine and daughter Juliet welcome you into our family for as long as you should stay here." He bowed his head slightly, and then for the first time really looked at her, "You look exhausted." Elizabeth's knee's shook under her, and without hesitation, Christophus swung her into his arms, "I will take you to your room." Elizabeth's eyes closed and she floated away.

When her eyes opened next Elizabeth found herself in a smaller version of what her room had looked like back on the Island. For some reason she found this oddly comforting although her mind was still struggling to grasp how she could be both Jennifer and Elizabeth at the same time because she had come to accept that she was indeed Elizabeth, she knew her and was starting to remember her life, but she also knew somewhere else perhaps even in anther world, she was also Jennifer. She sat up in the cool room and wondered if she would eventually have to choose one of herselves over the other. What would happen then, would the other 'her' die in the other place when that time came? There was a soft knock at the door. Elizabeth cleared her throat, and in a rather scratchy voice muttered, "Come in."

The door opened, and a girl with blue silver eyes slipped in carrying a tray. "Hi, I'm Juliet." She smiled and walked over to the bed. "So you are Elizabeth." Elizabeth smiled, she liked this girl, she was so confident sounding. "Well, I brought you up some food. I know it's probably not what you are used to." Juliet bit her lip and sighed. "Since we live with the human's we eat their food too, but we also get blood from the blood bank." Her eyes narrowed, "We don't allow people to hunt here. It's- well against our laws, life here is different then where you are from."

Elizabeth nodded, and looked down at the food on her plate, her mind, the Jennifer side, told her it was bread, and a bowl of chicken soup, but it didn't smell half as good as the red blood swirling in the cup. Swallowing, she smiled at Juliet and forced herself to bite down into the bread, and take a sip of soup. I really used to like eating this? Her brain asked her. Then she took a sip of the blood to get rid of the taste of the human food. "It's not so bad." She lied, and glanced at Juliet who was watching her closely. "I mean it tastes- er- interesting." Juliet laughed, "You'll get used to it, I swear. Dray always makes a face too when he eats crap like that!" Suddenly her face contorted into a frown. Elizabeth poked at the food. "Who is Dray?" she asked innocently.

For a moment Juliet looked like she was going to ignore the comment when suddenly she blurted out, "He is my brother." Juliet blushed, "He isn't living here right now, he's- well he is mad that mom and dad let you come stay here." Elizabeth tried not to look so shocked, Juliet's brother had never met her before, and why would he not want her to come stay? She opened her mouth to ask when Juliet cut in again, "It's not you he doesn't like, he doesn't trust, it's the Redfern name in general. He's afraid of the old powerful Lamia families. I mean you guys are royalty. If one of us displeases you, we could be disposed of in an instant." Juliet's jaw snapped back up, as if she had said too much, she snatched the tray from Elizabeth, "Well you must still be tired, it was a long journey here..." she smiled, and Elizabeth realized she was still very tired. "Well, I'll wake you tomorrow for school; you don't want to be late on your first day." Juliet practically ran from the room, shutting the door softly behind her.

Standing, and stretching, Elizabeth wandered around her small room, opening drawers and looking in the closet. None of the clothes in the drawer were medieval in nature; everything was crisp and had the 'brand new' look about them, everything that is except the long white lacey nightgown. Smiling Elizabeth pulled off the stiff jeans and tight purple top, she pulled the familiar cotton nightgown over her head, and kicked off the stiletto boots, and slipped into the warm blankets on the bed, falling asleep as soon as he head touched the feather pillow. Tomorrow would bring about more changes, and more knowledge of the Outside world, she smiled in her sleep and relaxed allowing her sore body to heal itself with the blood she had just drank seeping through her Lamia veins.

___________________

Dray told himself that the only reason he was going home was to grab some more of his junk, but if he was truly honest, now that he had, had time to semi calm down after ranting to Marcus, he was semi curious to see what Hunter Redfern's other daughter looked like. For all he knew the only other Lamia who had been graced with her presence were Lamia who lived on or were lucky enough to be invited as guests to the Island. He shook his head, it didn't mean he wasn't angry she was here, by all rights his father should have said no, to the Dark Majesty but then no one said no to Hunter Redfern, and if they did, it meant a certain death.

He had decided the easiest way to get into the house was to jump to the second story roof, and go in the window- her window, but hopefully she was still downstairs with the rest of his family. If he had paused and listened, he would have heard that, Elizabeth was not down stairs but he was in a hurry and was suddenly feeling slightly paranoid about being caught creeping into the house by his father. "Get in then out." He hissed and bending his knees he sprang up onto the roof, then pushed open the window, and swung himself into the room. He knew he had made a mistake the moment his feet hit the floor, but then it was too late to back out. He froze when he looked at the bed and saw the form on the middle of it. He held his breath, maybe he had woken her up; he counted her breaths as she breathed and sighed, she was still asleep. He turned to slip from the room, but his feet took him closer to the bed.

Peering over the bed in the dark he looked like a shadow, his eyes were silver, his hair looked black, and his skin a translucent white. His eyes widened as he looked down at Elizabeth. Her face was pale in the moonlight. She had long eyelashes, pouting full lips and a heart shaped face framed by long locks of dark hair. The sight of her took his breath away, until he thought about who she was, then he frowned, and his eyes turned from adoration to mock horror and disgust, but instead of going to his room, he turned and slipped back out of the house and into the night… it was only when he was half way back to Marcus's place that he realized he hadn't gotten the stuff he had gone back home for. Cursing under his breath he decided he didn't need his stuff right now and he kept going to Marcus's pad, he could always ask Juliet to grab his stuff for him when he saw her at school, the more he thought of it, the better it sounded, that way he could avoid seeing the Redfern girl again…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_A Day in the Outside World_

When Elizabeth Redfern awoke the next morning, it was not because of the sunlight creeping into her window or to the noise of Juliet banging on her door telling her to get up and get dressed for school; rather it was because she was dreaming about a boy looking down on her sleeping frame in the moonlight. A boy with dark curls and translucent skin. Shakily she sat up and blinked her purple eyes, looking around for signs someone had been in her room the night before… "Silly," she whispered to herself, "It was only a dream." Pulling herself from the bed, Elizabeth grabbed the nearest and most comfortable looking clothes that she could, which ended up being a purple tank top, a gray hoodie her jeans from the night before and her stiletto boots.

When Elizabeth tromped down the stairs she found herself entering the kitchen, where Christophus, Catherine and Juliet were already eating their breakfast. Juliet nodded at the spot set out for her, and Elizabeth found herself soon chomping down on some bland eggs and toast, and swallowing her blood greedily from her mug. Even though she had only been there a day, none of this felt odd, it felt so easy to fit in with this family… As she was thinking about this Christophus cleared his throat, "Er-" he muttered, Elizabeth looked up at him, "Elizabeth, your father gave me this cell phone to give you. It has his number, your sister's and well mine, Catherine's and Juliet's, just in case you need to get a hold of any one of us." Christophus smiled, but his eyes still looked worried. Elizabeth took the phone from his outstretched hand and smiled, "Thank you." She muttered. Juliet rolled her eyes, and grabbed Elizabeth's arm, "Come on already slowpoke! Or we are going to be late for school." Elizabeth let herself be pulled from the table and out of the room as she waved goodbye awkwardly with one arm as Catherine and Christophus disappeared from view.

Elizabeth walked beside Juliet completely absorbed in her thoughts. All around her things she had never seen flew by, trucks and cars, buses, and bicycles. At each new thing she would stop and stare, but Juliet would keep pulling her forward. "It's going to take us all day to get there if you don't hurry up!" Juliet had whined one or twice. So Elizabeth had kept walking, even though she just wanted to stop and observe every sight and sound. She was so absorbed that she ended up walking into Juliet who she hadn't realized had stopped walking. Elizabeth looked up, there in front of her was a huge brick building, "This is our school." Juliet was saying, but something else caught Elizabeth's attention, the smell, it was every where, it was delicious… Automatically her arm clenched down on Juliet's and her teeth clenched together. Humans. They were everywhere, she didn't know why she hadn't noticed it before, but suddenly she could hear all the pulsing heartbeats throbbing around her. Her eyes glinted silver dangerously, she could feel her canine teeth extending, as if waiting, begging her to pounce. It would all be so easy, her mind whispered, they would all be dead in 10 seconds flat…

As if suddenly coming out of a daze, she saw him. The boy from her dream was walking right for them with a huge frown on his face. Juliet was asking her something that sounded like "Hey, Elizabeth you don't look too good, you ok?" But Elizabeth couldn't even breath, he was even more pretty in day light and he was almost right in front of them.

_________________

Dray had woken up irritable, he had been dreaming about Elizabeth, and it made him angry, and grouchy. He told himself he didn't need this bull, and he would simply avoid seeing her again, grab Juliet at some point and get her to bring his stuff, but he should have known better. He had only just arrived at school when he saw them standing together on the front walkway. Figures she would be with his sister, he shook his head, then he saw Elizabeth's eyes, glinting dangerously in the sun. Stifling a growl at how stupid his sister had been to bring her here and how dumb his parents had been to let Juliet bring her to school so soon after arriving, he strode over towards them. From where he was he could hear her asking Elizabeth if she was ok. He rolled his eyes. Did she really not know or was she playing dumb.

Dray knew better. Elizabeth had been raised on an Island full of Lamia, the only humans she came into contact were either slaves or food, and never would there have been in one place as many humans as their now were milling about the front of the school as there were now. Elizabeth was thirsty, he could see it in her eyes, it was the feeling he had been denied his whole life, and been forced to drink blood from the Blood Bank… he bet she could tell him a thing or too about what fresh blood tasted like… he shook his head, and tried to concentrate, and stopped just in front of where Elizabeth and his sister stood. "Juliet." He growled. "Take. Elizabeth. Home. Now." He tossed a disgusted look at Elizabeth.

A hand clapped down on Dray's shoulder. "Well, well, lookie here." Came a sarcastic voice, "What are you up to today Draco" spat the voice. Dray spun around and found himself face to face with his least favorite person in the world Peter the Playboy, who had probably dated over half the girls in the school Dray felt like he had walked into hell and back, of course Peter would want to check out the 'new' girl. "You telling gorgeous here to go home?" Peter sneered at Dray, then smiled widely at Elizabeth. Suddenly Dray didn't care anymore, why should he… it would serve Peter right if he did go out with Elizabeth and she snapped his pompous neck off. "I was just leaving." Dray growled and eyes narrowed he stomped off. "That's right Draco, get lost." Peter said so softly a normal human's ears would not have picked it up, but Dray was a Lamia… not an ordinary human teenager… if he was allowed he would have snapped Peter's neck long ago…Behind him he could hear Peter introducing himself in his smooth slick way. All the girls liked Peter, he bet Elizabeth would fall for him too.

_________________

Elizabeth was confused, one moment he was telling Juliet to take her home and the next he was stomping off and leaving her with some guy named Peter. As Peter shook her hand and introduced himself it suddenly hit Elizabeth, Peter had called him Draco, did that mean he was Juliet's brother? She was going to ask her, when the bell rang and students went running, including Juliet who gave her the I'm sorry look before dashing off and leaving her with Peter. "Why don't you let me show you around," Peter asked dashingly, offering her his arm. Elizabeth blinked several times and allowed herself to be led into the building.

As they walked through the school halls, Peter pointing out which classroom was which, Elizabeth couldn't help but hear the whispers around her, she frowned, it was all something to do about her being Peter's new girlfriend. She raised an eyebrow; she wasn't anyone's girlfriend…. Peter led her into the last classroom, where everyone was all seated at desks. The teacher was in the middle of a sentence, introducing herself as the homeroom teacher to the class, but she stopped when Elizabeth and Peter walked in. Peter smiled and waved at the teacher, "Well, how nice of you to join us Peter." She said, then turned to Elizabeth, "And you are?" she asked, raising a perfectly arched eyebrow at Elizabeth. "Well, she is just Elizabeth" Peter answered for her and tugged one arm around her waist pulling her closer to him. "My new girlfriend."

The teacher looked Elizabeth up and down, "Elizabeth, huh," she straightened her square glasses on her prim nose and looked down at the list of students in her arm. "Elizabeth Redfern?" she asked, then looked up. Elizabeth nodded, and the teacher made a 'humph' noise, then muttered, "Please take a seat." Before continuing on with her introduction. Peter towed a shocked and blushing Elizabeth to two seats in the back of the class room and only let go of her when he helped her sit down and then he sat in the desk next to her, and pulling his desk closer to hers ran his fingers up and down her arm. Elizabeth was mortified, how could this be happening, she had to get away from him. For a moment she contemplated snapping his arm in two and running, but then thought about the position that would put Juliet's family in, so she decided she would get rid of him later. To her relief the professor, Ms. Dlemont, asked her to stay behind after class, so she didn't have to drastically kill Peter after all.

Peter hung around the door, for a bit but then disappeared into the hallway. Elizabeth walked slowly up to the front desk, and stood there waiting as Ms. Delmont was leaned over a stack of papers. As if sensing she was being watched the Professor looked up. "Ah, yes. Elizabeth, please take a seat." Elizabeth took a seat in the front desk and waited. Ms. Delmont sat on the front of her desk, "I just wanted to personally welcome you to the school. If you need anything please don't hesitate to ask." Elizabeth nodded and wished she could ask her to get rid of Peter for her, but she knew that was impossible, she sighed. "Alright Elizabeth, here is you're class schedule. I believe everyone is meeting in the auditorium for a special announcement." Elizabeth nodded and stood taking the list from her, and turned to leave, "You should find the auditorium quite easily, just keep going straight down the hall, until you get to where all the noise and commotion is." Elizabeth smiled, she liked Ms Belmont. "Thanks." She muttered, and left the classroom.

If Elizabeth thought she was going to be able to avoid Peter for long, she was sorely mistaken, Peter popped out of one of the empty classrooms as she passed and grabbed her arm, linking it though his own as they continued walking down the hallway. Elizabeth wanted to scream, how could one little human boy be so annoying… "You know I'm not your girlfriend." She tried to tell him. "Yeah, you are baby." He said back, which annoyed her even more. Just then they approached an open door, leading into the auditorium, which was already pretty packed. Elizabeth saw Juliet but before she could escape Peter, he pulled her up close, and whispered, "We're not done talking about this." Then lifted her chin up to his face and brushed her lips with his, and kissed her lightly, but possessively. Elizabeth went bright pink and pulled away from him, and practically ran over to Juliet who was laughing hysterically at her. "You're my girl friend" shouted Peter from behind her.

Elizabeth settled into a seat beside Juliet who was snickering, "So, you could always snap his neck." Elizabeth rolled her eyes, she hated the way he made her feel like she was a possession … She would have to deal with him later. A small man dressed in a gray suit and red tie walked onto the platform, Elizabeth stiffened, as he took the mic. "What's wrong?" Juliet asked in a low voice. "Him." Spat Elizabeth. Juliet looked confused, but they didn't have time to discuss it, because the man with the gray suit and red tie, and coal black eyes opened his mouth. "Attention Students!" Boomed the voice of the little man, much louder then anyone would have thought possible. Elizabeth clenched her fists at her side. Juliet glanced at her but she shook her head. "I have an announcement to make." The students fell silent at his words and immediately paid attention to him. Of all the thing bouncing in Elizabeth's head today, this was so far the worst thing that could ever have happened since she had left the Island … A dragon shape-shifter was loose in the Outside...

… to be continued….


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Elizabeth's fingers clung into Juliet's arm. On the stage the small man in the gray suit with the coal black eyes continued to speak, "Due to unforeseen circumstances Principal McHooch will no longer be able to fulfill his duties as principal." There were a few moments of whispered confusion, but they were silenced as the gray clad man began to speak again. "As vice principal I have taken over the duties of McHooch. You will find that I am a more organized man then your last principal and I never forget a face.." The last bit of his speech was said as he hissed then, like it was meant as a threat. Elizabeth glared at him through her narrowed eyes. The man in gray looked over the crowd of students slowly catching every single one of their eyes… Elizabeth's throat constricted, she pulled Juliet down from her seat, and put their heads just below the back of the seat in front of them, and waited, he would recognize them… he would target them, she wasn't sure why she knew it, but she felt it…. The man in gray cleared his throat and continued, "I think that considering the nature of the news of your past principal, classes will be cancelled for the rest of the day, you may be dismis_s_sed"

For a moment no one moved, but as if suddenly released from a spell, the students stood and began to leave the auditorium. Elizabeth held Juliet near the floor and would have continued to stay there until she knew for sure that the man in gray was gone, but suddenly there was an arm pulling her roughly from the ground. Elizabeth looked up into the face of Dray. His eyes were silver, and he looked angry. "What on earth are you doing on the floor?" Elizabeth looked down at the podium, and saw the gray man watching them with s small smile on his twisted face, she shivered, but then there was a commotion behind her and she turned around, Peter was pushing Dray over in order to get to her, she rolled her eyes and looked away, but the man in gray was gone … Her only relief was he had not seen Juliet … but her and Dray might be in trouble, although she knew he would never believe her. She reached down and helped Juliet up. "Sorry about that, I'll explain later." Peter's arm reached for her possessively, she spun around and smacked his arm away, but then he launched himself at her and flung himself on top of her and before she could protest he was kissing her.

By the time she had pushed Peter from her Dray was gone and Juliet was practically flying after him, she tossed an "I'm sorry' look over her shoulder and left the auditorium. "Look Peter, I really don't have time for this." Peter stood, and laughed, "Of course you do.." He made to reach for her but she stepped backwards, then she turned and ran, running faster then she should have in front of a human, but she just needed to get away from him. She ran down empty hallways and into the cafeteria where she saw Juliet just sitting down with her human food. Calmly Elizabeth walked toward her and sat across from Juliet. Juliet didn't even look up from her food when Elizabeth sat down, she giggled instead, "Having fun with your boy toy, or are you the toy?" Elizabeth scowled, her eyes flashing. "I have something important to tell you, and you snicker about that human boy?" Juliet rolled her eyes…

___________________

Dray stormed out of the auditorium sick of himself, he had seen Elizabeth on the floor and had gone and worried, when he shouldn't have. He tried to wipe the picture of Peter launching himself onto Elizabeth from his mind but it made him feel sick. He ran down the flight of stairs and leaned against the wall, partially hidden in the shadow of the stair case. As he stood there he reached out his mind, to telepathically find his sister, and find out what was going on, but instead he heard a mind coming his direction, and it sounded like… "Peter." He hissed through closed teeth. Footsteps sounded on the stairs and Dray flattened himself against the wall and shut his eyes, Peter ran past him, and Dray shuddered, and then growled, Peter's thoughts were the dirtiest thing that Dray had ever come across, gritting his teeth Dray knew that he had to warn Elizabeth…

Dray burst into the cafeteria and ran over to his sister who was smirking, she looked up at him while putting a piece of sandwich into her mouth, he grabbed her arm, "Where is Elizabeth." Juliet shrugged her shoulders. Dray growled, and letting go of her arm, he stood completely still and took a deep breath, something almost other worldly was in the air, it was the scent of something un-human, taking a chance on it being her, he followed it out of the school, and saw her just ahead of him walking towards the wooded area of the school. Jogging he hurried towards her.

___________________

Elizabeth needed to breath, she needed to get way, to be around something familiar, that's when she saw the trees beside the school, trees were familiar, she had grown up alone practically on an Island surrounded by forests. She made her way away from the human scented school and Peter and the Dragon Shape-Shifter and closer to the fresh scent of trees and nature. Suddenly there was a voice coming from behind her, "Elizabeth!" Turning she saw Dray jogging towards her, and behind him a very pissed off looking Peter, she scowled and kept walking. Dray was getting closer, she could hear his crisp foot falls, but she ignored him, until he grabbed her arm and spun her to face him.

Glaring at his hand upon her sweatered arm, Elizabeth looked up coldly, "Let go of me." Dray cocked his head to one side, his eye flashing, "Make me." He hissed. Elizabeth acted before she thought about it, she grabbed his hand intending to throw it off her, but instead something strange happened. When Elizabeth's skin on her hand contacted with Dray's hand she felt electricity flowing through her arm, and she had an odd sense of belonging, like she was finally complete, and she could here Dray's thoughts, his feelings … nothing was hidden from her… just as she knew nothing was hidden from him. Suddenly she could feel Dray slipping away from her, and she became aware that someone else was there, but who? Her mind was spinning, she felt so disorientated… She could hear Peter, he was yelling, that snapped her out of what seemed like a dense fog.

Elizabeth found herself sitting on the ground, and Peter was punching Dray in the face. Dray looked so disorientated, he wasn't even fighting back, he was staring over Peter's shoulder, staring at her. Elizabeth cringed every time Peter punched Dray, standing wobbly she stood took aim and threw a punch at Peter; he flew forward, and lost his grip on Dray, hitting his side against a tree. Elizabeth ran to Dray's side, but Peter had picked himself up, and was furious. Peter shoved Elizabeth off of Dray and tossed his almost limp body over his shoulder and set off running into the trees. Elizabeth growled, she was suddenly glad she hadn't grown up on bagged blood and that she had been taught how to hunt. Taking a moment to calm herself, she blocked out all other scents, but Peter's… he had just chosen the wrong Lamia to piss off. Eyes narrowing she took off running at a pace which should have been illegal for anyone to move at.

It wasn't long before Elizabeth had caught up to Peter; she rounded the corner and sprang, sinking her feline fangs into his neck, letting his blood run red in her mouth. Eyes bright purple, flashing silver she snapped his neck, and dropped him, picking up Dray who was lying still on the grass watching her with fascination. "I know you think I am a monster." She whispered, he coughed, and she cradled his head in her lap. "Not any more." He whispered. "I killed him." She closed her eyes, then opening them looked down at Dray, "You need blood." He shook his head, "Dray you can't be strong if you live off of bagged blood…" he shivered, and she knew he probably had been denying himself blood for a while… Pulling Peter's body closer to where they sat she pressed his face in the open wound of Peter's neck, and not being able to resist, he drank.

The color seeped back into Dray's face, and his eyes flashed silver and green dangerously, he grinned at Elizabeth, and pulling her towards him he kissed her, "You are my soul mate." he whispered, completely amazed. Elizabeth nodded, then looked down at the body of Peter. "We have to get rid of this." Dray frowned but nodded, and Elizabeth pulled out a match. "What do you think you are doing?" Dray asked. Elizabeth shrugged, "I was thinking we could start a fire and make it look natural… that way no one digs up a body and finds teeth marks in his neck and starts rumors like 'Vampire Wanna-be'…" Dray nodded, he took the match from her and felt the bark of the nearest tree, it was dry, feeling slightly remorseful, not for Peter, but for the tree's he lit the match and put Peter directly in the line of where the burning tree would fall… then grabbed Elizabeth's arm. "Let's get out of here … I know some where we can hide out for a while." Nodding Elizabeth followed Dray away from the soot and smoke…


End file.
